1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for towing a vehicle with another vehicle and, more specifically without limitation, to accessories for towing a fifth wheel or gooseneck trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fifth wheel-type or gooseneck trailer is pivotally connected to another vehicle for towing purposes. The trailer may include a king pin for releasable connection to a fifth wheel hitch ball mounted on the towing vehicle. Alternatively, the trailer may include a fifth wheel hitch ball for releasable connection to a king pin mounted on the towing vehicle. When the trailer or towing vehicle hits a bump or depression or either vehicle attempts to accelerate or decelerate relative to the other vehicle, the towing vehicle and trailer lurch back and forth, buffeting each other. Not only is that situation aggravating, annoying and uncomfortable, it could cause substantial wear and tear on both the trailer and the towing vehicle and is potentially dangerous. Various shock-absorbing fifth wheel hitches have been developed and already exist in an attempt to alleviate this undesirable situation. However, there is room for further improvement for an effective means for alleviating the undesirable buffeting that occurs between a fifth-wheel or gooseneck trailer and a vehicle towing the trailer.
What is needed is an improved shock-absorbing adapter for connecting a fifth-wheel or gooseneck trailer to a towing vehicle.